


Wanna have sex?

by DamnItzAmb



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Kyle was chained to a metal chair, unconscious. He was shirtless and had claw marks along his chest.The coon stood in front of him with a wicked smirk. "Hello Mysterion."This is a mess. Like my life.





	Wanna have sex?

Mysterion sighed and checked his phone again. Kyle hadn't responded in over an hour. Usually that would be fine but he and Mysterion had been messaging non stop before Kyle just suddenly stopped. Mysterion couldnt get rid of the horrible feeling in his gut.

He sighed once again before his phone dinged. He grabbed it and saw that Kyle was video calling him. He answered it and immediately his blood went cold. "Kyle...' He whispered in shock.  
  
Kyle was chained to a metal chair, unconscious. He was shirtless and had claw marks along his chest.   
The coon stood in front of him with a wicked smirk. "Hello Mysterion."

Mysterion growled lowly 'Coon. Hurting innocent people now huh?'

The coon laughed 'Innocent? Based on the messages on his phone he aint so inncoent. Oh you might like this one- This is to Stan Marsh -Omg dude Mysterion is so hot. Hes probably great in bed too-' the coon laughed and slapped the back of Kyles head.

Kyle groaned and whimpered, making Mysterion look at him. The smaller boy had tears runnung down his face and as he looked up Mysterion could see blood running down his face.

Mysterion frowned and looked back at the coon 'Let him go.' He ordered. The coon laughed and shook his head.

'Come to the warehouses on the pier. You can pick him up there.' The coon hung up.

Mysterion growled and stood up. He started jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the pier. He couldnt believe he let Kyle get hurt. And by the fucking coon.

Mysterion made it to the pier and growled. He didnt know which warehouse they were in so he would have to look through each of them.

He onky had four warehouses left to check when he heard a scream. He froze and growled. Kyle.

He ran towards the scream and jumped through a window into the warehouse.

Kyle was still sitting on the chair. He was whimpering and moaning in pain. There were more cuts on his body now, his already pale skin was even paler.

Mysterion looked around, not seeing the coon anywhere so he rushed over to Kyle.

'Oh Ky.' He whispered sounding more like Kenny then Mysterion. 'Its ok now. I got you.'

Kyle shook his head 'No. You gotta leave...' He croaked out weakly.

Mysterion blinked, confused. 'Why would I le-' he was cute off as Kyle screamed and jolted. Mysterion froze and noticed a shock collar around Kyle neck.

'Well well well you actually came for your little pet.' The coon came out of nowhere, smirking.

Mysterion growled 'Let Kyle go Cartman.' He stood up and faced the coon.

'Who is this Cartman you speak of?' The coon stepped forwards. Mysterion lunged at coon but froze as Kyle screamed again.

The coon was holding a remote with a dial and a single button. The dial was turned up all the way and as soon as the fatass stopped pressing the button Kyle stopped screaming.

Mysterion growled and turned back to Kyle 'It will be ok Ky. I'll get you out of here.' He whispered. Kyle whimpered and nodded 'Mmk.' He muttered weakly.

Mysterion looked at the coon 'What do you want fatass?!'

'Simple. I want to see you suffer. See the chains over there? Go chain your feet up' The coon smirked 'or Kahl gets it-'

Mysterion growled but walked over to the chains, ignoring Kyles pleas to stop. He knelt down and chained his feet up. 'Ok coon you have me. Let Kyle go.'

The coon laughed 'Nah.' He smirked and walked over to Mysterion 'Try to attack and Kyle gets it' he warned once again.

He grabbed Mysterions arm and chained it to the wall, smirking as Mysterion tensed but didnt attack. He chained the other arm next to his other one 'Good boy.' He laughed.

Mysterion growled 'You have me so let Kyle go.' He looked at Kyle and his heart shattered as he saw Kyle silently crying.

The coon snickered 'Nah. I know you love Kahl sooo. If I want to hurt you' he walked to Kyle and roughly lifted his head up 'I just hurt him~' He smirked as Mysterion growled again.

'Don't fucking touch him!' Mysterion screamed and thrashed around. 'I swear to fucking god Cartman don't touch him!'

The fatass sighed and shook his head 'I'm soo sorry but I want you to hurt.. Mhm where to start... Oh I know-'

Mysterion glared at Cartman as he went into a closet, before looking at Kyle 'Kyle I promise I will get you out of here.'

Kyle weakly looked up at Mysterion and blinked at him '...How?' He whimpered, making Mysterions heart break.

'Sorry Kahl. Your little hero can't save you~' Cartman walked out with a hospital trolley. Mysterion growled as he looked at a the knives 'CARTMAN DON'T TOUCH HIM!' He thrashed around

Cartman smirked and picked up a small knife, twirlling it around 'You ready Kahl?' Kyle whimpered and looked at Mysterion, silently begging him to help.

Before Mysterion could plead anymore Cartman cut up Kyles arm, making the red head whimper. Mysterion thrashed around and screamed as Cartman kept cutting, making red trail down Kyles blood and drip to the floor.

After Cartman got bored of that he grabbed a taser. 'This is gonna hurt Kahl-' He grinned and moved the taser down to Kyles crotch.

Kyle shook his head 'Please stop Cartman.. Please-' he whimpered. Cartman smirked as Kyle begged.

Seconds later screams rang throughout the warehouse. Kyle jolted and cried as Cartman held the taser to his crotch.

Mysterion growled as he heard Kyles screams. He hated Cartman. He wanted him dead- no he needed him dead.

His eyes started glowing red. His teeth grew slightly, two turning into fangs. His blond hair had a streak of red, the same shade of Kyles hair.

Cartman froze as he heard chains break. He turned to see Mysterion stalking towards him slowly. The fatass screamed and pissed himself as he was thrown to the ground 'What the fu-'

Mysterion knocked Cartman out and quickly freed his Kyle 'Kyle... My mate...' He picked Kyle up. Green eyes stared up at him in shock, until Kyle decided to just roll with it.

'Hey... Ken...' Kyle smiled weakly 'New look?'   
The older boy smiled lovingly 'Yeah Ky. Ya like it?'

Kyle laughed and nodded 'Of course I do babe. You look hot as fuck-' Mysterion blushed and smiled 'After I treat your wounds wanna have sex?'

The ginger grinned 'Of course-'

And so they left the warehouse. Mysterion set the warehouse on fire with Cartman still inside. The fatass was found the next day, burnt to the crisp.

Kyle and Mysterion had really hot sex as well-

The end


End file.
